The Bigger Bounce
by hutchshottie
Summary: Jack Ryan returns to Hawaii and soon discovers he is not alone. He soon finds himself mixed up with ladies, money and danger. Sequel to movie The Big Bounce
1. Chapter 1

**The Bigger Bounce**

Jack Ryan looked out of the dirty window of the cab. The sun shone through the threating clouds and bounced off the water ahead of him. Beside him sat a bag full of all his possessions. At least the possessions he could hold. On top sat a brand new harmonica. It had taken him a while to find one he really liked. His last one was his favorite but it had been tainted after his stay in jail. Now he was heading back there. To a place he had wanted to forget, a place that wanted to forget him. All he could think about was who would still be around. Would the crime, deceit and lies still be in the air? Would Harris still be a prick? Would Frank ever learn how to rob a place by himself? Would number 9 be there?

As the car pulled up outside the hotel Jack saw a familiar figure standing by the doorstep. He got out of the car, paid the driver and headed for the door.

"Morning Officer." Jack said.

"Well, well, well. The tumbleweed returns." Officer Coleman said.

"Wow big word. Have you been reading word of the day toilet paper?"

"Cute. Very cute surfer boy. So how has life been treating you Mr Ryan?"

"Can't complain." Jack said.

"Seeing as I am here, I had better make sure you settle in nicely."

"How thoughtful of you." Jack said with an air of sarcasm in his voice.

"If I had enough evidence, I would bust you for robbery."

"Well, I guess I will wait with bated breath."

"Watch your back around here Mr Ryan. I am watching you. Any evidence that you are up to your old tricks and I will have you back in my jail so fast you feet won't touch the ground." Officer Coleman said. Jack giggled as he recalls the moment he infringed on the Officers privacy and copped a look at his 'boyfriend' "Did I say something funny?"

"No, officer. How did you know I was coming back?" Jack asked.

"I know everything."

"Did Frank tell you?" Jack asked.

"Just don't let me see you in my jail again Mr Ryan." Officer Coleman said. He started to walk away.

"Officer? Is Frank around?"

"I suggest you stay away from him, if you want to stay out of trouble."

"Your concern for me is heartwarming officer." Jack smiled as the officer walked away. Jack turned back to the hotel. The place looked like it had housed more rodents then actual humans. But Jack wasn't complaining. It actually felt nice to be back. He had always liked this place, despite its resident money grabbers and bent judges. His last visit had ended with mixed results. He was $250k richer, Ray Ritchie was deceased and Nancy, the minx was scrapping for a lift. The best place for her he thought. She had caused him too many problems. He walked into the hotel lobby and up to the desk. No one seemed to be behind the counter. He leaned over it and poked around.

"Hello" He called. No one answered and no one appeared. He looked around for one of those annoying bell things. His eyes fell on a leaflet. He picked it up and sighed. _"Bob Rogers Construction"_ He read. How did that weed manage to take over a mutli million dollar company? He glanced his eyes over the rest of the lobby. It was one step up from a back alley. Whoever the owner was, he needed a serious visit from the environmental health officer.

"Anyone home? Your place is being robbed." He called. _If no one shows I may rob the place myself._

"Can I help?" A voice said from behind the desk. Jack turned around and almost choked when he saw the man in front of him. So it was true.

"Frank?"

"Jack Ryan. What are you doing back here?" Frank asked.

"What are you doing here I heard Frank had an honest job, I had to see it." Jack said.

"Yeah. My family knew the owner. When he passed he left it to us." Frank explained. "I heard you had run off with Gayle from number 9"

"Didn't work out. But she writes occasionally."

"So what are you doing here? If Officer Coleman catches you here he will put you back in jail."

"I already got reacquainted with him, outside here as a matter of fact. Despite my last rumblings in this lovely place, the surf is still the best there is. I couldn't miss an opportunity like that."

"Well it is great to have you back. I can get you the best room in the house." Frank said.

"Where, in the basement?" Jack laughed. "Its fine Frank, I am going to head to my old place...nice place you have here."

"I know it needs some work but I just haven't got the money to spend."

"Well I am sure we can figure something out." Jack said.

"Want a tour?" Frank asked. Jack nodded; Frank picked up a key and led Jack up some stairs and into a corridor. The hall seemed lighter and much more inviting then the lobby downstairs. There were paintings and plants all over the place. Frank opened a door and Jack followed him in. The room was nice. A big bed with fresh sheets. A large window with drapes that matched the bedspread. A mini bar and dressing table sat on the side, a TV was sat on the top.

"Its our best room."

"Its great Frank."

"So you just here for the surfing, or someone else?" Frank asked.

"I have not seen Nancy since the day I left." Jack said.

"You mean the day of the robbery?"

"You know what happened?" Jack asked.

"I know the lie Walter made up, I know Mrs Ritchie shot me thinking I was you. What happened man?"

"All you need to know is, they all tried to set me up but I rised to the occasion."

"Apparently all of Rays money was missing, any ideas?"

"No, no idea at all Frank." Jack said.

"Come on man, you spent every day with that Nancy, she was a troublemaker with a capital T. You have to know?" Frank pushed.

"Don't you trust me man. I want to put Nancy and all that happened behind me okay." Jack said.

"I took a bullet for you Jack."

"It was a graze Frank." Jack said.

"Still..."

"Leave it Frank. I just wanted to come back here and enjoy the surf."

"Watch your back, Harris is still fuming after your last confrontation."

"Don't worry about me; all I am here to do is surf." Jack shook Franks hand and headed down the stairs. Frank watched as his one time best friend disappeared in front of him. He knew Jack was aware of where the money ended up. What he couldn't make out was why Jack was lying to him.

As Jack got out of his hire car he felt the warm breeze on his face. The air was clear and fresh; he took a deep breath and relished the feel the sea gave him. The openness of the water in front of him, the golden sand. If he had a choice he would always live at the beach. No matter what was going on, the sea was always there, the surf was his best friend. It listened to his problems as he became one with it, it didn't stray from him or mislead him. It was there, full of confidence and passion. He stood and watched the white clouds of the waves, lapping through the warm sand. The sounds were almost harmonious to Jack. They seemed to call to him like a whale calling for its lost young. It was sweet, comforting. Jack had never felt more at home then he did here, maybe he would stick around this time.

He pulled his bag out of the seat beside him and humped it on his back. He had left his prized surfboard here and was eager to retrieve it. Though he was slightly concerned. He had been boarding at Walters resort Keiki Vista and in a hurry, had left some of his belongings behind. All he had had time for that day was to grab a few clothes and a ride out of there. He hoped it was still there. He pulled a key from his pocket and walked further down the beach. The waves were lashing high and he was itching to ride them again. He walked silently along the path and up to his place hoping that it hadn't been let out to someone else, or bulldozed by Richies company. As he got closer he could see someone inside, great, it was let to someone. He crept up silently and tried the door. It was open a jar. He tiptoed in and looked around.

"Hello!" he called. Hope whoever lives here hasn't got a knife or something. He thought. There was no answer. He walked into the kitchen and noticed that nothing had been moved from when he had left. The coffee cup on the side, waiting to be washed. The towel hanging on the chair, the box of spare car parts he had been cleaning was still sitting on the table. One of the curtains at the kitchen window had fallen, to Jack it looked like a screw had come away from the wall.

"Is anyone here?" He called. Maybe he had been seeing things. He put his bag on the table and turned back to the lounge. All of a sudden Jack was aware of a presence near him; he turned around and was surprised by the figure that was staring back at him.


	2. Strange Visitor

"I never thought I would see your ugly mug around here again Jack." Walter said.  
"Funny, that was what I was thinking about you Walter." Jack said. In a small way Jack was a bit scared about seeing Walter. Last he saw him he was standing near a dead Ray Richie, did he kill Ray? If he did, whats to stop him from killing the only other person who knew what he was up to.  
"Have you seen the surf out there Jack. I knew it wouldn't be long before you found your way back here."  
"Quit the small and very annoying talk Walter, we both know thats not your reason for being here, what do you want?" Jack asked.  
"I heard you were back in town."  
"Is there anyone here that doesn't know I am back. Its like I have broadcasted my movements on the internet." Jack said going back into the kitchen and heading to the coffee maker.  
"You are a popular man around here Jack. Lots of people want to see you."  
"And half of them are probably hazardous to my health right." Jack said.  
"I forgot about that sense of humor of yours."  
"Listen Walt, we are not buddies anymore, you tried to kill me and frame me for your dirty deeds. You plotted with Nancy behind my back. I know i can be sneaky but that was too much. What are you doing here?" Jack asked again.  
"I came to warn you. It would be better if you turned around and headed back to where you came from."  
"Why would I do that?" Jack said. "I haven't done anything wrong, like some people I know."  
"Things run better around here when you are not here."  
"You mean, there is noone around here that could blow your big secret." Jack said.  
"I won't lie, that did occur to me."  
"I am not here for you, or Nancy, or anyone you are sleeping with Walt. I am here to surf for a few days, collect my stuff and head off again."  
"Don't you want to know why I didn't rent this place out again?"  
"I was wondering."  
"Because I know you Jack. I knew you would be back at some point, just didn't know when." Walter said.  
"Look, i will do my thing, stay out of your way, keep my thoughts to myself and in a few days I will be blending with the dust on the road out of here okay." Jack said.  
"Well then I will be going." Walter said.  
"Why did you stick around here? After Rays death, I figured you would be off with Mrs R somewhere."  
"Oh we did, for a few months but we realised that we couldn't rest until we had figured where that money had gone. So we came back hoping to see Nancy again."  
"But she was gone right?"  
"Right, off spending our money probably." Walter said. Yeah probably, Jack said. He doesn't know the truth. Walter walked out the door, not turning once to look at Jack. Jack couldn't believe what he had just heard or seen. Walter had come back after what he had done and acted like everything was okay. No one in Hawaii knew what this respected judge had done. Yet he was still allowed to govern the law in these parts. That was wrong. How can a man sit on his seat and sentence people to time in jail for various crimes when he himself has committed these very crimes. Theft, attempted murder, deceit, assessorie to murder. He had done it all. Now Jack had spent his time in jail, he had committed crimes, mostly B and E, but he had never committed murder or tried to kill anyone. Yet he was still seen as a troublemaker where ever he went. He had a good mind to teach Walter a lesson. But that was not what he was doing here. He wanted to surf. God dammit. He was going to surf, he was going to lay in the sun with a cold beer in his hand and forget it all.

Okay, he had the surf, the beer and the sun. He felt more relaxed then he had been since he arrived back in this town. Laying on a towel that sank in the cushion like sand, he looked around the horizon. The sea was amazing still and it met the horizon with a warm glow. Why did he ever leave this place? It had all he had ever wanted. Who cares about job security, or piles of paperwork. This was the life. He reached over and picked up a can of beer, he snapped the pull off the top and sipped slowly, savoring its sweet taste. The air around him was warm, just right for a lazy day. He could sit on the beach and bask in the sun and sea around him. But he wasn't alone. As he looked about the beach, he spied a generous handful of goregous ladies, another reason to stay in this dreary town. The ladies had their uses, eye candy for the lame. It had taken him a while to forget Nancy and to erase her memory from his consious mind. Everytime he met a lady, he imagined Nancys face and figure. It was damaging to his love life. But now, he stared at the array of blondes, brunettes and risky redheads out before him. One thing he could say about this place, it was like Playboy mansion with sand. He noticed two ladies applying sunblock onto each others bodies. Jeez ladies, what are you doing to me? Jack thought. He watched as the blonde rubbed her hands up and down her compainons arms. He had to say something.  
"Hello ladies." He said getting up and waltzing over to them. "I thought I should offer my qualified services in the area of body coverage"  
"Thats a new one" The blonde said. Her companion turned around and Jack stubbled as he saw her. Twins. Lord help me. He thought.  
"Well I should inform you, i have extensive training in twin bodies." Jack said.  
"I bet you do." The second lady said.  
"I think we have got it." The blonde said. He was losing them, pick up your game Mr Ryan, they are throwing sand in your face.  
"Okay, I know this area pretty well, so if you need a tour guide, look no further." He said.  
"We're set, thanks." The blonde replied.  
"Alright...this is killing me. I'm Jack, do i rate the privilage of knowing your names?"  
"Katie." The blonde said.  
"Jodie" The other replied. "I bet you are Jack Ryan?" Jack looked at her in surprise, he was famous. Bonus.  
"How did you know that?"  
"Walter has mentioned you." Katie said.  
"You know Walter." Jack sighed, any friend of Walters was someone to be wary of. They tend to be crooked.  
"We are staying at his place. He has mentioned you." Jodie said. Nice to know. Jack thought.  
"Should I defend myself here?"  
"Not on our account, you should stop by our room sometime." Katie said. "Number 10"  
"I may just drift there." Jack said. He looked from the girls to the sea, he glanced a familliar figure and looked back to the girls. But they were gone, he looked around and saw their golden bodies disappear down the beach. He went back to his towel and sat down, watching as Officer Coleman walked along the beach with his partner. Jack wondered if the town knew their local officer was inclined that way. He thought it was sweet in some weird, sick way. It proved there was someone out there for everyone, no matter what or who they were. But in a way it was stereotypical. A small town cop, gay. It was like a movie of the week. The two men walked alongside each other but they were acting as two friends, not lovers. Jack chuckled as he spied the chemistry between them. They were gently punching each other, laughing at probably stupid jokes. Coleman turned his head and spotted Jack. He didn't smile, or wave. He just started at him. Deep piercing eyes penatrating Jacks gaze. Jack looked away as he imagined red hot laser beams forming from them, mimicing an episode of X-Men. Next thing you know, he will be invading your thoughts, Jack wondered. The officer carried on down the beach, ignoring Jack and enjoying the company of the man beside him. As Jack watched him walk away his line of sight stopped at a familliar house down the beach. It was grand, majestic, and had way too many memories. Ray Ritchie didn't exactly hide the fact he had a bit of money. The house was huge. Balcony windows adorned every room, even the bathroom. Interesting. There was a pool in the back yard, Jack remembered. Every posh guy has a pool in his back yard, to show his not so rich workers that he had screwed them. Well whose dead now Ray. Jack couldn't help but wonder who was living there now. Ray was gone, maybe Walter and been cheeking enough to move into his lovers home, even after her husband was gone. Those two were unbelievable. The sooner he was out of this place, the better. He picked up his towel and bag, took one look at the Ritchie house and walked back to his car.


	3. The H in Harris

There isn't much to do at night in a depressing town like this. Sitting at home watching the latest instalement of the increasinly annoying reality intrusion show, were the residents highlight of the week. The family all around, yelling at the stupid people for showing the world their boring and stressful lives. Or the newest news on the life of an equally annoying and strange celebrity. It was their lives. Not for Jack. He needed booze, boobs and big bucks. Where were the strip clubs when you needed them. That was a good idea. He could settle down and run a strip bar. Half naked girls, 24 hours a day. Heaven was one boob away. That he could settle for. That he could seriously consider. Frank had gotten himself a decent place to look after, and Jack was always good with his hands and that. It had possibilities. For now he had to settle for the only creditable place in the town. The Golden Pillar, was a bar that housed all the local drunks and hookers. Just the place for Jack to find himself. Every bit of himself actually. As long as it served a good pint, he didn't care. From the outside it looked run down. The sign only illuminated a few of the letters, enough for the local kids to make fun of, or play tricks by nicking the remaining letters. Somewhere out there were enough neon letters to start a giant crossword. The windows had seen better days. Proof that the cleaner was either challeneged in his/her job or was MIA. "Clean Me" Signs adorned the dirty panes. A "Monica Gellar" would just love this place. Sitting outside the bar were two old men who looked liked that had seen at least two wars and were still crabbing about it now. Pints of beer in their hands, nearly spilling as they struggle to hold them straight. Reminising about the gold ol days when kids did what they were told and the internet was a form of fishing wire. Jack gently nodded to them as he entered the bar. He may need a shot after leaving this place. Who knows what type of disease you could catch just standing in a place like this. There had to be a better bar somewhere in Hawaii. This was a tourist place. Knowing his luck, they were probably further up the beach.  
As he walked up to the bar he spied the two beach ladies he had spoken to earlier that day. His night was looking up, two for the price of one. He leant on the bar and signalled the bar tender. He ordered a beer and when it arrived he looked at it with slight fear in his eyes. This had seen better days, he thought. He took a slip and headed over to the girls. A mans figure appeared from behind the girls and Jack sighed as he reconised the ugly mug. One of Rays stoges, Harris was a prize idiot. Doing what big boss told him to. It was he who had made Jack swing a bat that had gotten him time in jail. Harris had never liked Jack, or Frank really. He could scare Frank into working but he had never managed to crack though Jacks facarde. Jack wasn't afraid of him. He laughed everytime he saw him. Remembering Walter hitting him from behind after he had run the two off the road. That was a great moment in history. Now he was annoyed. What did these too drop dead gorgeous ladies see in a dick like him. He had to do his service to the ladies community by interceding and rescuing these damsels. Even if he did antagonise Harris. But that was part of the allure of the challenge. He walked over and slid inbetween the two ladies.  
"My services are still available ladies, discounts will be given." He said. The two ladies giggled, but a tap on his shoulder made him think the man behind did not find it ammusing. He turned around. "They let you out for the night then Harris?" Jack said.  
"Jack Ryan. I thought you would have been doing time in Joliet or something." Harris said.  
"What i am? A Blues Brother? Come on Harris, you know you missed me." Jack laughed.  
"Oh, extremely so." Harris said with his dead pan voice.  
"Sarcasm...right?" Jack laughed.  
"We don't need the likes of you around here. Scat."  
"That British wit, so sharp." Jack said.  
"More importantly, i don't want you here. No one around here whats you."  
"Well these ladies were not complaining earlier." Jack said. Harris looked to the ladies and then back to Jack. But before Jack could react he saw a swinging fist fly towards him. It connected with his chin and the momentum made him fall to the ground. He looked up and saw Harris looking down at him. Jack so wanted to react to that, but one false move from him and Officer Coleman would be swinging his cell keys at him. He picked himself up and looked to Harris. Harris was itching for a fight but Jack would not give him the satisfaction. He knew Harris would get away with it and it would be him spending quality time with the resident gay. He walked back to the bar and signalled to the bar tender for another pint.  
"I know what happened." Harris said. Jack turned around and looked at him.  
"What about Harris. JFKs assaination, the seven wonders of the world?"  
"With you, Nancy and Walter." Harris said.  
"Harris, i never thought menage a tois was your cup of tea." Jack joked. This annoyed Harris, he lunged forward and grabbed Jack by the shirt.  
"The whole town knows wise ass. How you and that piece of shit Nancy plotted to kill Ray and take his money. Bob Jnr, knew all about it."  
"Get you hands off me." Jack said pushing Harris aside. "Maybe you should ask Bob Jnr about his lunchtime play dates with Nancy. Ray probably found out and they silenced him."  
"So its a conicdence that you left town after Ray was killed."  
"100" Jack said. "Maybe it was you Harris, sick of Ray barking orders at you. sick of the pay? Handy now that Bob has inherited Rays business and you are his right hand dweeb. But then again Bob is bigger enough a dweeb for the both of you."  
"You think you can charm you way out of this."  
"Look, i came here for a quiet drink and to hang with the locals. Not debate about your failings in life." Jack said. He turned his back on Harris and leant over the bar. Harris looked at Jack with steel eyes, he punched Jack in the small of the back and Jack stumbled as the blow hit its mark.  
"Stop it Harris." One of the girls said. Once again Jack found himself picking his tired body up off the ground. Before he could regain his footing Harris grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him to the ground He punched Jack again on the face and Jack could feel the sweeling appear on his cheek. He had had enough of this. He pulled his arm back and aimed it for Harris. But before he could introduce his fist to Harris smug face, Harris was pulled off the grounded Jack. Jack looked astonished as he spied Frank yanking Harris back. Harris will hit him for sure Jack thought. He got up and prepared himself to defend his friend. But Harris looked at Frank and stepped back. Months ago Harris would have decked him. Now he was bending to Franks will.  
"In another fight Jack?" Frank asked.  
"I hate to sound all playground ish but he started it." Jack said touching his now sore cheek.  
"Harris go home, you have had enough tonight." Frank said. What the hell was going on here. Frank telling Harris to do something and he was actually listening and not thumping him. Harris looked at Jack.  
"This aint over, i will get to the bottom of this, watch your back." Harris said and with that he left the bar.  
"Looking forward to it." Jack said. He turned to Frank. "What the hell was that?"  
"What?" Frank asked.  
"Harris listened to you and he didn't thump you. I would say he has gone soft but my sore back and cheek will testify against it."  
"Times have changed Jack." Frank said.  
In 6 months, Jack thought. Things don't change that much. He had to find out more. This was twilight zone stuff.

Jack soon realised that if he was to be staying a while, he needed to stock up. Forget the essentials like milk, bread and tea. Beer was his essential IV fed liquid. He had risen that morning with a thumping headache. Due part to the beer he had consumed that evening, but also partly due to the not so soft punches from Harris. He had decided coffee was the best drug but was dismayed to discover his cupboards were full of now expired products. Including a carton of milk that was one step away from becoming his very own brand of cheese. He had to settle for beans for his breakfast. And they were rather ripe and would probably end up giving him food poisoining. The local shopping arcade was not far from the beach where he lived, so it was no hassle to pop along and stock up. He drove past Keiki Vista. Walter was outside the main entrance talking to a pretty lady. He caught Walters eye as he glanced upon them. Walter gave him a slight nod as if acknowledging the friendship. A gentleman to gentleman nod. But as far as Jack was concerened Walter was way past that stage. True, Walter had taken Jack under his wings when the drifter had arrived in town, gave him a job, a place to stay and access to 24 hour ladies. But that was all a cover to frame Jack for the robbery of Rays estate. Jack had been fooled intot thinking he had made a friend. Walter was up to something, Jack sensed. This whole town was up to something. He past Walters resort and headed straight for the arcade. He pulled his car into a spot and got out. As he glanced up a wisp of golden hair reflected in the distance. He found himself drawn to the lady locking her car. Jack looked over and noticed something familliar about her. The thin frame, the walk. That was unmistakeable. He was staring at Nancy.


	4. Lipstick of Life

Thanks for the review stubbornmule. Sorry it's taken so long to update.

Chapter 4

What he was doing would be described as stalking but he had to find out if it was her. He had seen dozen of cop shows and Bruce Willis Movies to know how to follow someone without being seen. All that lazing in front of the TV had paid off. Whoever said that TV was a useless hobby. What he couldn't get off his mind was why she would risk coming back here. Sure no one had been arrested for Ray's murder but she had to be a suspect after her swift exit from the town. So why would she risk her pretty behind by coming back? This raised all sorts of questions in Jacks mind. Did she leave in the first place, maybe it was all an act and after Jack had bumped into her on the road she had doubled back and rejoined Walter in his serenade. Maybe that was the plan all the time. Man that made him mad. He had to speak to her. He creeped up to a car and watched as she entered the shopping arcade. He waited until she had gone in and he casually walked over to the doors. He walked in and scanned the area. There was an array of shops that instantly confronted him. The first thing he could think of was 'thank god I don't have a wife, she would send me bankrupt if she were let loose in here' Clothes shops, knick knack booths, shoe heaven. Bankrupt...yes! He watched as Nancy went towards a show shop in the corner. As he watched her it occurred to him that he had come here for groceries and could not see one grocery store in sight. What was the world coming too? Nancy picked up a shoe and looked at it closely. She put it down and picked up another. She wasn't looking for anything in particular, she was just browsing. She carried on and Jack ducked behind a cart that sat in the centre of the floor. It was covered in scented candles and he almost choked on the smell of the wax. What was the fascination in smelly candles? He thought. Women...he couldn't understand them. Nancy moved on and stopped at a jewellers. She peered in the window and something and seemed fascinated by it. Jack so wanted to walk up to her right then but it was too open, he had to catch her in a less public place.  
"Candle for the wife sir?" A voice boomed in his ear.  
"Nice try, need the wife part first." Jack said.  
"Then I am sure the girlfriend would appreciate the gift." The mans voice said. This one was gay too. Another of Officer Colemans dear friends maybe? Jack looked up and almost choked...it was Officer Colemans friend!  
"Which one?" Jack laughed. He watched as Nancy carried on down past the shops. He ignored the man and followed behind Nancy. He was beginning to feel like Starsky and Hutch here. All he was waiting for now was Huggy Bear to appear from behind a stall somewhere. Once again Nancy stopped, this time at a shop that sold linens and the like. She picked up a cushion and stroked it. She placed her cheek on the soft covering and closed her eyes. Geez Nancy, get a room! Jack thought. She put it down and carried on up the hallway. Jack tried to follow as quickly as he could but the centre was busy and he had to dodge many people and psychos with buggies. He lost her as she rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. He rushed around the corner and was dismayed as he realised he may have lost her. He looked up and saw that a door near him led to a cubicle of toilets. He went through the door and saw that three more doors were ahead of him that led to various comfort rooms. Nancy had to be in the ladies. But there was no where for Jack to hide. He decided to confront her as soon as she walked out of the ladies. He stood in front of the door and waited for what seemed like ages. He turned around and faced the first door. He was startled when he heard the ladies door behind him creek. As he started to turn he felt a piece of cold metal against his neck. This wasn't good.  
She may be a sweet lady but she sure could be dangerous. Jack froze as he contemplated his next move. Should he react his best Jackie Chan move and body shake her to the ground or should he play the weakling and beg for his life.  
"Jack Ryan, you are bad at this stalker nonsense" A familiar voice said from behind him. Yep that was her.  
"Well well, sweet Nancy." Jack said. "Is this the way you treat your old friends?" He asked.  
"Sometimes, depends on who they are." She said.  
"Do you really need to use that?" Jack asked.  
"Sure, makes my lips all pretty." Nancy said. Jack felt confused. She whirled him around and waved a silver lipstick in his face. He rolled his eyes in disbelief. Fooled by a stick of No7 shine.  
"You knew I was following you?" He asked.  
"Clocked you in a store window, good thing you are not a cop." Nancy said.  
"Yeah, I would be terrible as a cop." Jack said. "What are you doing around here Nancy?" He asked.  
"Its called shopping Jack." Nancy said.  
"Ha ha, full of it aren't you. You know damn well what I mean."  
"It's not against the law to have a vacation."  
"You just happen to have a vacation here. The town you fled 5 minutes after your boyfriend was murdered. Aren't you slightly worried the police may have pegged you as a suspect?"  
"Why are you worried?"  
"Not really, I have nothing to worry about. You on the other hand..."  
"You are sweet to be worried about me Jack" Nancy said.  
"Who ever said I was worried about you? I am curious about the fact that you appear in town, the same time as I do and oh, Walter happens to be around too. Planning another heist are we?"  
"Stay away from me Jack, you have no idea what is going on."  
"What is going on Nancy?" Jack asked. "Who are you planning to scam this time. Frank? Harris? Walter maybe? Or Bob? Seeing as he is now running Rays company. Prime target."  
"You think you know me Jack, well you don't. So don't pretend okay."  
"I know your type Nancy."  
"Is that a fact Jack? There is so much you don't know about me, and you never will. Leave town Jack. Its better that way." She said. She walked away and not once did she glance back at him.


	5. Another Brick in the Wall

Thanks for the last review stubborn mule. I have been away and haven't had time to update but here is my latest chapter, enjoy

Chapter 5

Jack had decided to head back to Franks; he had neglected his friend since his non triumphant return. He was still a bit confused at the unsettling thought of his friend owning a hotel. He wasn't sure if he believed Frank's story. How could a man that 'challenged' run a place like that, where did he get the money? Only bad thoughts were racing though his mind. They combined Frank with his nimble fingers. But he was never that good; the most he could ever steal was a one cent candy from a back alley store. Jack had never seen Frank do anything by himself; he had images of his mother still dressing him when he was 20. Prepacked lunch boxes, crusts cut off the sandwiches. So how does a man like that get this lucky? The whole trip back to the hotel had given Jack a chance to think about his brief encounter with Nancy and her deadly lipstick. He knew deep down that she was up to something, why else would she be here. For the sun? Why else would she warn him to leave town? He doubted it was her concern for his fair skin and the potential of severe sunburn. He pulled the car into the creepily spacious parking lot of the hotel. You would have thought that a Hawaiian hotel would have more customers in the summer. He parked up and walked into the lobby. As he walked through he heard a muffled voice coming from behind the reception desk. He peered over and saw Frank on the phone in the small back office.  
"He is my friend, how can I tell him to leave?...I know, you don't have to remind me of that…………..He isn't doing any harm here……………..that was Harris. Jack was just there……………he doesn't know a thing okay. You don't have to worry. I will see to it." Frank quickly put the phone down. He placed his shaking arms on the table, trying to support himself. Jack rang the reception bell.  
"Hello……shop!" He called. Frank jumped and looked less then happy to see Jack standing at the very dusty counter. He so needed a maid.  
"Jack……Jack………What are you doing here?" Frank stuttered.  
"Wondering that exact thing." Jack said. "Everything okay back there?" Jack asked.  
"Oh…..yeah…fine. Yeah no probs." Frank said.  
"You are stuttering Frank."  
"So….so what"  
"That means you are either nervous, lying or both. I would wage on both. What was that phone call about?"  
"Nothing."  
"Frank, you know you are no good at lying."  
"That's not true."  
"Come on, you so folded when Ritchie found out who had been changing the cement for silly putty."  
"I know."  
"Then what's wrong. It's about me isn't it?"  
"What…….what makes you think that?"  
"Well there wasn't exactly a 4th of July parade when I moseyed on into town. Everyone seems to want to book me onto the next bullet leaving town." Jack said.  
"Its complicated Jack, it is probably best if you leave town."  
"Why does everyone keep saying that? Frank spill it." Frank looked at him and then back into the office at the phone. Secretly hoping the phone would help him. Not a chance in hell, pal.  
"That was Walter. He just wanted me to make sure you got out of town."  
"Why?"  
"Jack, I can't"  
"Frank."  
"He is planning something but I swear I have no idea what, all I know is he wants you out of town badly."  
"He is probably afraid I have secret pics of him in a pink ballerina costume." Jack said.  
"Whatever it is, he is worried."  
"Why you Frank? Why does he want you to make sure I leave? Since when have you two been like Albert and Costello?" Jack asked. Frank looked around the hotel nervously. Jack thought he looked like the victim of the week in an old style Superman cartoon. Waiting for his knight in shining red cape to fly in. It dawned on Jack at that moment. "The hotel? Is he threating to close it or something?"  
"He gave it to me, kinda like hush money. He knows I know about Ray. He has promised to keep me well off for life."  
"He is blackmailing you Frank."  
"Who cares, I own a hotel. I finally have a job I like."  
"Working under duress?"  
"No working for myself. Forget I told you all this Jack."  
"How can I………" He stopped when the door opened and the familiar and now annoying figure of Officer Coleman walked in. "I will see you around Frank." Jack said. He walked out of the hotel, Coleman watched as he slithered away.  
"That is trouble in a four lettered word."  
As Jack left the hotel so many thoughts invaded his already clogged mind. Most of it didn't make sense to him. Like why in the world did he return to his god forsaken place? Accept for the babes and all that stereotypical stuff. But mostly he couldn't get the thoughts of the possibly fatal threesome Nancy, Walter and Mrs R were cooking up. Sexual thoughts aside. There was a time he would have jumped into the foray with both feet, now he was considering halting their plans. He was beginning to feel like one of those television detectives who always solve the crime with minutes to spare. The time he had spent away from Hawaii after the last heist, made him realize the severity of the job. One man was dead and the murders had got away with it. He may be a two bit thief but he couldn't hurt anyone. He had to do something. He could tell that weird Officer Coleman. But that may give the officer and excuse to kick him so far out if town he would need a good map and strong boots to claw his way back. No, he needed to do this on his own. He couldn't rely on Frank. He was involved with the whole situation for all the wrong reasons. Walter may freak and start accusing the poor sap. Jack knew how to handle Walter and Nancy. He knew Nancy still had a soft spot for him, he was sure of it. Who wouldn't? Maybe he could use that to his advantage. There may be a level of danger involved with it, but he was willing to see to that. If sex is what gets it done then let nature take its course. He decided to head to one place he knew he would be able to find one of the three stooges. He headed to Walters place. As he drove down the beach he couldn't help but glance again at Rays house. He may not have liked his boss that much, but no man deserved what happened. He carried on down the road, the motel in his sights. He had no idea what he was going to do when he got there but he decided he would just wing it. He was in a daydream when all of a sudden a jolt from behind startled him. He turned around and saw a jeep fulfilling his back window. He put his foot on the accelerator but the jeep was stuck to his rear bumper. He felt the jeep back up but in seconds another there was another jolt. His car spun as the momentum shook the vehicle. All he could do was pray as the car spun helplessly towards a wall.


	6. I want to be a Hardy Boy

Chapter 6

Soft cushions, candy, sunsets. They all passed by Jacks eyes as his car came to a halt beside a wall. It's true your life flashes before your eyes when you are close to death .But only the good parts appear. Long legged blondes made an appearance too. Oh he didn't remember her. Shame, that one cold have been a lot of fun. He shook the cobwebs and ringing bells from his muddled head and looked around him. Typical, no one had paid much attention to this accident. All too busy reapplying sun lotion to notice something so trivial. He tried to open his door then realized it was jammed against the wall he had now become close friends with. He edged over to the other side and got out. A wet patch was forming on his forehead. He reached up and touched it. A red patch was evident on his hand. He blinked in the blazing sun and nearly choked when a burly figure approached him. He blinked away the fuzziness.  
"What the hell was that?" He asked. He looked up and saw the annoyed figure of Harris, he sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "Harris what the hell……..are you trying to kill me?"  
"Not necessarily." Harris growled. Jack looked down to Harris hand. He held a shotgun beside his thighs. Not threatening but not a cute bear or bunch of flowers either.  
"Do you ever travel with out that metal mate or should I await a wedding invite?"  
"Get gone Ryan." Harris said.  
"Is that what this is all about? You are one of Walters's stooges ha?"  
"Watch your mouth Blondie. Its best you leave town."  
"Why? Walter afraid I will figure out what's going on? Too late." Jack said  
"What is that meant to mean?" Harris said stepping forward.  
"They are not the sneakiest criminals about Harris. They really should watch what they do around me. Fella can learn a few things."  
"Then forget it Jack. Otherwise I might get an itchy trigger finger."  
"Is that meant to scare me Harris?" Jack asked. Harris stepped forward.  
"What do you think?"  
"I think I have had enough of this tough man routine, had enough of Walter and his not so menacing threats. I am not going anywhere Harris and you can gladly tell him that. With my regards." Jack said. He turned to go back to his car.  
"The next time we meet, I will not be so nice." Harris called back.  
"What makes you think this qualifies as nice Harris?" Jack answered without turning back.  
Jack had decided, enough was enough. He may not get citizen of the year award but he had to do something. If he couldn't get rich from a town like this then why should they? He had given this some serious thought after his cosy chat with Harris. He had considered going to what the town liked to call their local police, but Coleman was so hell bent on slapping Jacks ass in jail that he wouldn't get a chance to open his mouth. He had to do this on his own. He was smart enough. He was quick enough. First off he decided that he needed to know for sure that Walter was involved. Accusing a judge of all sorts of things could book him a one way ticket to jail. Not a road he want to go down. Too many gay men with scary intentions. Coleman would have a nice time. Jack had driven into town in a hope of tracking Walter down. He had been searching for a while when he stopped at a café for a coffee. The pretty waitress had alerted him to the familiar figure of Walter leaving the barbershop. Jack gave the waitress a kiss on the cheek and rushed to his car. If he wasn't on a mission from god, he would be back there showing that waitress a god damn good time. No time for thoughts like that. He threw some money on the table and headed out the door. He crept behind his car and watched as Walter stood outside the barbers talking to a man in a chair. Jack was beginning to feel like one of those Hardy Boys. Shaun Cassidy and all that. Sneaking around. All that was missing was the pen camera and the tape recorder in the jacket. He watched as the old man shook Walters's hand. Walter walked away. Jack crept from behind the car and further up the street. Now he felt like he needed the trench coat and sunglasses. A newspaper to hide behind. Walter carried on up the road and stood in front of a bakers shop. Jack had no idea that Walter had a sweet tooth. He seemed to be studying the products in the window. Deciding what to have. A few minutes later he walked away and further down the road. Jack moved from one dodgy plant to another. He stopped when he saw Walter walk into a restaurant. He needed to know what he was up to. Jack crossed the street and up to the window of the restaurant. He gently peered in. He jumped back when he saw Walter sitting at a table. As Jack stood there, an elderly lady walked by and glanced a disapproving look at him. Probably thought he was a peeping Tom. Watch for the umbrella Jack, he thought. That lady could probably whack hard. Jack peered back into the window and rushed to the door. He crept in and up to the bar. He sat with his back to the restaurant floor. Mirrors adorned the back of the bar. He could see Walter sitting in a secluded booth by the window. He made sure his face couldn't been seen as he slide into the booth next to Walter. A few minutes later he heard a ladies voice. It was Nancy.  
"Could you have found a less public place to be seen Walter?" She asked.  
"So, no one recognizes you with that wig on." Walter replied.  
"It's still risky." Nancy said.  
"It's worth the risk. How are things progressing?" Walter asked.  
"It's fine. The bank are truly impressed with Gaye Wells. She starts tomorrow." Nancy said.  
"Great. I am close to arranging my yearly visit with the bank manager. Things are falling into place."  
"We do have one problem." Nancy said.   
"I know about him. Already said my hellos."  
"This could cause problems." Nancy said.  
"Still with the negative vibes Nancy. He won't be any problem, I will make sure."  
"Do you think that's the reason he came back?"  
"How could he know? And I doubt Frank mentioned it to him. Don't worry. Everything is on course." Jack had heard all he needed to. He slowly got up and headed for the back door. As he walked away Walter and Nancy stood up to say goodbye. Walter turned and saw the familiar figure of Jack Ryan walk away.


	7. A Meeting of two

Chapter 7  
Jack put the key in his door and turned the handle. It had been a long day and he was starting to regret coming back to Hawaii. He thought everything would be okay. No one would bother him, no one would care that he found his way back. They would all get on with their boring lives. Now here he was in the middle of a dilemma. He knew Walter and Nancy were planning something. He knew he was in for big trouble. But he knew he couldn't go to the police. Or what the locals called the police. Officer Coleman was not exactly hero material. But he was a friend of Walters, why would he believe a drifter like Jack. But then why did Jack care. He could be lying on the golden beaches of the Caribbean, dreaming of being massaged by Cameron Diaz or Lucy Liu or being served cocktails by the girls of the Playboy mansion. But something kept him there, made him feel loyalty to the town. He threw his jacket on the table and went for the ice box. He pulled out an icepack and applied it to the back of his neck. A stark reminder of his play date with Harris. Walter sure had his pawns in place. Harris, Nancy, Mrs. R. Even blackmailing Frank. So why had no one in the town noticed the strange behavior of their beloved judge and local hotelier? And what about Bob Jnr. He was permanently attached to Rays backside, so where was he in all this? Or had Nancy done away with him too. Bob may have been a coward and a creep, but Jack doubted he would get mixed up with this. He got up and took a bottle of beer from the fridge. He opened it and gratefully took a sip. He sat on his sofa and nearly drifted asleep when a gentle tap sounded at his door.  
"It's open" He said.  
"That's not very safe." A female voice said. Jack looked up and for a few seconds thought the drink was getting to him. He could see two of the same lady.  
"Is that a way to great ladies?" They said.  
"I am a trusting man." Jack said.  
"Its Katie and Jodie, from the beach." One said. Jack stood to attention. He was beginning to remember them.  
"Well hello ladies, and what do I owe the pleasure of this late night visit?" He asked.  
"We thought you might like the company" one said.  
"And what made you think that?" Jack said.  
"We heard about your mishap with Harris. Making friends and enemies ha?"  
"Something like that." Jack said.  
"So we decided to drop by and see if you wanted some company."  
"And which one are you?" Jack asked.  
"I'm Katie." She said.  
"Well Katie and Jodie, welcome to Casa da Jack." He said inviting them in. His ill fated trip just got better, doubly better. He wondered if they would react kindly to the suggestion of a threesome. He closed the door and turned to the ladies. They were sat on the sofa, their legs exposed like the top of a new tub of vanilla ice cream. Fresh, tasty and all for him. He noticed how short their dresses were, god bless the fashion designers for forgetting to add more material.  
"Why don't you sit here Jack, there is plenty of room." Jodie said.  
"Who can say no to that invitation?" He said. He walked over and sat in between the two ladies. A thorn between two roses, as they say. More like a shark between two helpless victims, he thought.  
The night had gone extremely well for Jack. The threesome he suggested was accepted and now he stood at the door of his place, a smile stretching across his face so wide it needed its own warning sign. He waved at the ladies as they waddled down the path. Their slim figures teasing him as they disappeared into the night. He crept down the path, hoping they would turn and ask for round two. But they were gone. He stared out onto the dark water and night time. He saw a figure further down the beach and walked towards it.  
"If you are contemplating running into that freezing water and not coming out. I applaud you." He said to the figure. Walter turned around.  
"I miss that." Walter said.  
"What?" Jack asked standing beside him.  
"Your young sharp witted mind. I wish you would join me, we could set this place alight."  
"I could never do that. I have been shown the error of my previous ways."  
"Once a criminal, always a criminal." Walter said, smoking from his pipe.  
"I guess you should know." Jack said. "I may have been in trouble before but someone helped me see the future."  
"Oh please stop with the preaching." Walter said.  
"I draw the line at murder Walter. I may have done my fair share of B and E but what you done was too much. I am not into that now."  
"I don't believe people can change that quick. Especially ex cons Jack. You don't fool me."  
"You neither." Jack said. Walter looked to Jack and then out to the ocean.  
"I just love the calm ocean at night, its soothing." Walter said.  
"I guess." Jack said.  
"What made you return Jack?"  
"Oh I missed you Walter, that sparkling smile." Jack joked.  
"Or was it the guilt of leaving town with my money."  
"It wasn't yours Walter, and I didn't take it all. See Nancy for that. Oh wait, that would be twice today then" Jack said. Walter looked to him with steely eyes  
"Indeed, I here you have been spreading your wings around town." Walter said changing the subject.  
"Must be nice to have your group of spies. Oh and by the way. Tell Harris the next time he tries to run me off the road, I won't be as forgiving."  
"Sounds like you have had an adventurous day."  
"Quit with the cryptic Walter, it doesn't suit you." Jack said. Walter turned to face Jack.  
"I own this town Jack, and all the people who live here. I suggest you go back to where ever you call home. I'ts better for your health."  
"I am not going anywhere." Jack said.  
"Then I would watch your back, I won't be held responsible for any knife that is found in it." Walter walked down the beach and Jack watched as he disappeared.


	8. Cops do it with other Cops

Chapter 8

The following morning Jack found himself doing something he would never once thought he would do. He was looking for the local police. Normally the local police found him. He didn't actively seek them out, they had their way of finding Jack as soon as a bank was robbed, a kid got beat or even a dog went missing. One officer had once said to Jack. _"Trouble is your shadow, you can't escape it"._ At first Jack thought it was more poetic then anything but as time went by he realized the officer had analyzed him too closely, and he wasn't far off the mark. Jack had not set out to be a roughneck, a criminal type. He just fell into it. It soon became am addiction. But even trouble he wasn't involved in would find him. Magnetized to him where ever he goes. He wanted to shake that shadow from him, to be free of the chains of his past. And this was how he was going to start. He had decided overnight to seek Officer Coleman and try and tell him what he knew. Besides, Harris had caused an accident and it needed to be reported. But he knew that Officer Coleman would probably laugh at him. Brush it aside and tell him to get out of town while he can. Jack had stopped off at the local café for a spot of breakfast. A pretty blonde stood behind the counter. He smiled at her and took his coffee and breakfast to a nearby booth. He picked up a paper and flipped through the pages. The blonde smiled at him again and he smiled back. A possible Saturday night date there. He made a mental note to get her phone number before he left. He buried himself in his paper and didn't see the figure that slide into the booth opposite him.  
"I would never have pegged you as a paper reading person Jack." The voice said. Jack looked up and sighed when he saw his visitor.  
"Bob Jnr. I thought you would have been laying in the ground next to Ray, still kissing his ass." Jack said.  
"A lot has changed since you left Jack." Bob said.  
"I have noticed." Jack said.  
"Ray's construction firm needed a good leader, I took that under my belt."  
"Good for you." Jack said turning back to his paper.  
"Even got his helicopter." Bob said. Jack put his paper down with slight annoyance.  
"Is there something I can do for you Bob?" Jack said.  
"I thought I would pop by, say hello." Bob said.  
"Job done." Jack said.  
"What are you doing back here Jack?" Bob asked.  
"What is this interest in my movements all of a sudden? No one has been more interested in where I was since I was a child. It's creepy." Jack said.  
"You are known in this town Jack, you disappear after Ray is killed. People talk."  
"So this has nothing to do with Walter or Nancy right?" Jack asked.  
"No, why would it?"  
"Because they seem to be interested in what I am doing." Jack said. "Can't people vacation anymore? If you hadn't realized, I still rent a place down here."  
"Like I said, people talk." Bob said.  
"Are we done? Because you are putting me off my breakfast here."   
"Always there with a quick retort Jack." Bob said.  
"That's what I am good at." Jack said trying to ignore Bob.  
"I think its my duty to tell you, for your safety, leave town." Jack looked up and stared at Bob.  
"You are not the first person in this god damn town that has said those not so kind words to me. Makes me paranoid."  
"Ever thought that there was a reason to it Jack?"  
"Every minute since I wandered back into this town." Jack said.  
"Then maybe you should heed them." Bob said walking away. Jack watched as he walked through the car park and into Rays mustang. Jack had had enough. He had been in town for a few days and he was already annoying the locals. How, he had no idea. But he was determined to find out. He knew Coleman would laugh in his face, but he had to try. He finished his now cold breakfast, put money on the table and rushed out of the door.  
There wasn't that many times that Jack can recall, that he had walked into the front of a police station without being in handcuffs. But here he was seeking out the enemy with hopes of working with them. Coleman was sat at his desk, steaming cup of coffee next to him in an aptly titled mug "Cops do it with other Cops". A box of donuts sat beside it. Jack began to wonder what it was with cops and donuts. He giggled at the irony of the cup as he walked in.  
"I hate to tell you this Mr. Johnstone but someone swapping your garden ornaments around, is not a criminal offense………………..yes I understand. Look if it carries on I will make enquires………"Coleman was saying into a telephone, he spied Jack as he walked in. "I gotta go Mr. Johnstone." He put the phone down and looked at Jack.  
"Well well well, Mr. Ryan. What can I do for you today? Can't find any banks to rob or people to hit?"  
"Why do we have to go through this every time? It gets tiresome. Look I need to talk to you about something."  
"Is it illegal or just one of your jokes?"  
"No, what's a joke is the fact this town calls you its police. The ghost of Christmas past could do a better job then you. Yes its illegal and no I am not involved, before you ask."  
"This ought to be good." Coleman said.  
"I have been here for 3 days and I have already been threatened more times then I care to remember, had run ins with Harris including a near fatal car accident. Something is going on in this town."  
"And you are not involved? What a surprise."  
"Look officer. Walter is up to something. I have seen him in secret meetings with Ray Ritchie's ex lover. And since then nearly everyone in this town has warned me to stay away. Frank is paranoid every time I talk to him about it. You know I would never think of talking to you about it, but I am trying to be a good citizen here."  
"And you think that involves accusing the local judge of being up to no good?"  
"So the fact he threatened me, means nothing to you."  
"Did anyone hear him threaten you?" Coleman asked.  
"No, I failed to invite the entire town to this momentous occasion. Didn't think I needed witnesses."  
"Then there is nothing I can do about it."  
"In other words you don't believe me?" Jack said.  
"I always look at things with an open mind. But Jack, this is the town judge and all round good guy. Who would think he could do anything underhanded?"  
"Well everyone in this town must be one card short of a deck. Did anyone ever wonder why he disappeared after Ray was found dead, or why he came back?" Jack said.  
"Not really."  
"Figures. And I take it no one has noticed that Rays ex lover Nancy is also back in town?"  
"I had heard something about that, she is free to come and go as she pleases."  
"So if she comes back into town she is welcomed with open arms, yet I come back and its guns at noon."  
"See it how you want Jack. But I have to warn you. If you carry on with this talk about Walter, you may make some enemies." Coleman said.  
"So what's new" Jack said. He walked out and went to his car. He leant on the drivers door and stared about the town. Somebody in this town knew what was going on, and he was going to do his best to find out.


	9. That Darn Knife

Chapter 9

As he drove, Jack mentally went through the residents of this town. He had slim pickings when it came to allies. There was Frank, and he was, well just Frank. Officer Coleman. But that was a bust. And not exactly an ally, more a dead alley. And that was about it. Most of the people were true to Walter. Probably got him elected to his profitable and powerful position. Everyone in this town loved him. So who was going to listen to him. He felt like a kid who was trying to tell someone that Lassie was down a well. But he had to do something. If only to stop something before he happened and he was accused. Being a ex-crim, he would be the first one the fingers would point to. But then why bother, he thought. He could just leave town and forget about it all. Nancy and Walter could get on with their dirty deeds and he could be riding the waves in LA or somewhere equally as babe infested. He had had too many run ins this week and enough was enough. He didn't have to put up with this. He was innocent and here he was being the subject of unwanted attention. He turned the car around and headed back to his place. All he wanted to do was to pack, sell his house and get away from this place. He pulled his car into the drive and headed to the door. But something was wrong. Once again he felt like he was not alone. The back door was slightly open. He gently opened it and walked in. He could smell a sweet perfume.  
"That's not mine!" He thought. He put his keys down on the side and picked up a medium size knife from the counter top. He wasn't going to take any chances. He crept into the living room, the knife by his side.  
"Nice accessory Jack. But it doesn't go with your eyes." Nancy said. She was sat in a chair, her long legs crossed as though it were an invitation for very naughty things. Images of Sharon Stone flashed through his mind.  
"Make yourself at home." He said.  
"You know, you can put that knife down Jack. I am not here to hurt you."  
"I will be the judge of that." Jack said.  
"You used to welcome me with open arms Jack."  
"Well that was before you used me and tried to kill me. You remember that right?"  
"That's all in the past now. I was hoping we could be friends."  
"It depends on what you mean I that respect." Jack said. He gently put the knife down on the table and stood looking at her.  
"You are not well liked in this town Jack, I thought you could do with a friend."  
"That's so sweet of you but I will pass on that."  
"I am disappointed"  
"I know what you are doing?"  
"I have no idea what you mean."  
"You and Walter are up to something. This I know, and if I wasn't clear, the numerous threats have cleared it up. You think you can butter me up and I will forget about my suspicious. Maybe even help you."  
"That thought never crossed my mind Jack." Nancy said.  
"Then why would Walter, Harris and yourself all pay me visits. I feel like santa with a bag of goodies."  
"Where's the red suit then?" Nancy said.  
"You are trespassing on my property, I suggest you leave." Jack said. Nancy stood up and walked closer to Jack. He stepped back, Nancy advanced on him more.  
"That's a new leaf for you, throwing a lady out of your house." She said. She reached her hand up and brushed a loose hair from Jacks face. He pulled away and realized he was butted up against the table. "You remember the fun we had."  
"Oh I remember. But that was before, this is now. Please leave."  
"I always liked your hair Jack." She said. She brushed her hand through his hair. He pulled away and stood away from her.  
"Leave, go find your friend Walter and tell him I am not going to be scared away. Whatever you are up too. I will find out. No threats are going to stop me." Nancy looked at him and picked up her bag.  
"So brave. So stupid." She said. She blew him a kiss and walked out of the door. Jack watched her as she disappeared down the beach. He looked over to the knife. He looked on astonished…….it had gone.  
Jack had rushed out the door and down the beach. Nancy had disappeared. He had no idea why she would take the knife, but he had to get it back. He knew Coleman didn't believe him, but he had to report this. Why would she take a knife? A way of baiting Jack to retrieve it and then have another chance of getting to him. Jack had never thought of Nancy as that dangerous. She was sneaky, crafty and at some times, clever but never violent. He walked back to his house, he glanced over to Walters place which was just down the beach from his. Two figures were stood with Walter. Jack crept forward. He recognized Harris and Frank. What was Frank doing hanging with these two? He moved around the side of his house and into a small bush, he crept around it and got closer to Walters house. Now he was feeling like a spy. But something was wrong with this picture. He heard the men talking.  
"I have tried." Frank said.  
"Then try harder, or I can't be responsible for Harris' actions." Walter said.  
"Jack has a right to be here, you can't convince him to leave if he doesn't want too." Frank said.  
"Who said I would convince him?" Harris said.  
"He can't be here. He is the only one who knows the truth about Rays murder, apart from you. But you won't say a thing now would you Frank?" Walter said.  
"No sir, you have made yourself clear on that."  
"We have big plans and we can't afford to have him interfering with them. I heard he went to see Officer Coleman." Walter said.  
"I am not sure, but what if he did?"  
"With his snooping around, he is bound to get in the way, ruin our plans. And I have worked too hard for some surfer to stop them."  
"He doesn't know anything Walter, he won't be a trouble." Frank said.  
"I can't risk it. Get it sorted Frank. Otherwise Harris will take care of your hotel, or should I say my hotel."  
"I will talk to him." Frank said. He walked away and Jack ducked down. He heard a car door and in seconds, an engine starting up. Jack watched as Walter and Harris went inside Walters house. Jack headed back to his. Whatever was going on here, it was serious. And Walter was afraid.


End file.
